


The Crush

by jojogirl



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose - Freeform, Angst, Baseball, David Rose/Patrick Brewer - Freeform, David has a stalker, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose - Freeform, M/M, Stevie Budd - Freeform, Ted Mullens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogirl/pseuds/jojogirl
Summary: David Rose has a stalker.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Infatuation

David was going through the stores end of day checklist. Patrick left earlier, like every Wednesday during baseball season, to get changed for practice. Smacking David on the ass as he was walking out the door, “See you at home for dinner!”

David was smiling thinking about his wonderful husband. They had settled into married life since the wedding six months ago.

With some PR help from Alexis (bless her, she was surprisingly wildly competent) they had also been able to expand their online presence and had slowly been adding to their products they were able to sell online. Because the store was thriving, they started looking at houses and found a charming remodeled craftsman within their budget and only a few blocks from Rose Apothecary.

David finished up his closing chores, grabbed his bag out of the back room and headed out. Since Patrick took the car and the weather was mild, he took off on foot for home, going through the ingredients in his head for the pasta he wanted to cook for dinner.

Without warning, he started to get the feeling he was being watched. It was weird, he turned around to look behind him. There was a white car going through the intersection he has passed moments ago, but he didn’t see anyone behind him or following him. He shrugged it off headed towards home.

Their new home had an absolutely beautiful covered front porch that David had decorated as artfully as the interior of the home including lovely potted geraniums and ferns. He walked up the steps and, huh, there was a single long stem red rose laying on the welcome mat of the front door. Patrick had given David flowers before, but it would be off-base for him to just leave a single flower on the porch when he could leave it in the house or at the store. Plus, Patrick was more original than this. He got that feeling again and shivered as he looked behind him and up and down the street.

He shook it off, maybe someone was playing a prank. He would have to talk to Patrick again about getting one of those ring doorbell camera thingys he saw on Amazon.

With the exception of getting robbed at finger point at the store with Stevie, David had always felt relatively safe in Schitt’s Creek. Not like New York City where he was constantly looking over his shoulder. There was very little crime here and everyone knew everyone. Well, he didn’t know everyone, but he was getting better since opening the store. He still didn’t know who Darlene was, but her cousin was a store regular, turns out her name is Helen. Better safe than sorry, he would talk to Patrick about it tonight after the baseball rehearsal.

*****************************

Patrick got home at 7:30 p.m. on the dot, sweaty, dirty and starving. David pointed to the stairs, “Shower Brewer!”

“C’mon David, let’s just eat and then I promise to get nice and clean for you.” His voice dropped at the end of that statement and David swayed at his words and smirked. “And,” Patrick added “ I would like to point out to you, in case you have forgotten, it’s Brewer-Rose now!”

“No way, I made us a nice dinner and I want to enjoy it without baseball filth.” The honeymoon was definitely not over, thank you very much.

Patrick went in to kiss David on his way up the stairs to their master suite, he almost had him before David ducked, waving a spatula at him, “Shower Patrick. I’ll make it worth your while.”

David was checking his personal email account waiting on the garlic bread to finish and Patrick to shower. He didn’t check it every day, he did almost all of his email correspondence through the store and had even thought about ditching his personal email.

He started scrolling through and deleting annoying ads as he was going, when he stopped. The fifth email down subject line read: **_Did You Receive Your Rose, My Rose?_** Received to his inbox at 5:30 p.m. today from AROSEISAROSE@hotmail.com.

Okay, he was now officially creeped out and what was up with all the rose crap? He opened the email to find it read: **_I cannot wait to be with you soon, he can never make you happy like I can. Soon, my love._ ****©**

Patrick came bounding down the stairs, still damp from his shower to see David looking at his phone in one hand, holding a red rose in the other and pacing back and forth like he does when he has something heavy on his mind. David had not even acknowledged Patrick’s presence.

Patrick stepped close, stopped David’s pacing with his hand on his shoulders, “Hey, what’s up with you? Are you okay? Where’d the rose come from?”

“I think someone is playing a prank on me?” David replied, “Or maybe not a prank but whatever it is, it’s making me feel a little ill.” He showed Patrick the email and told him how he found the rose on the front porch.

Patrick reread the email, took the rose from David’s hand, tossed it in the trash and wrapped David in his arms. “David, that is really fucking disturbing. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary lately? Have you seen anyone that seems out of sorts?” David melted into Patrick, “You mean besides Bob?” Patrick huffed, “Yeah, besides Bob.”

“Let’s eat or it will get cold, cold garlic bread is incorrect. We can talk while we eat.” David didn’t want to have this conversation on an empty stomach.

*****************************

“So…” Patrick began, biting into his pasta, fuck, it was delicious, and he was hungry. “Let’s talk about this, is this the first time you have gotten an email like this?”

David replied, “This is a first. Today walking home though, I felt like someone was watching me. Is that weird? I stopped and looked around, that’s how strong of a feeling I got. I didn’t see anyone or anything strange and shook it off and came home, that’s when I found the rose.”

Patrick put his fork down, “I think if you felt uneasy, your inclinations were on target.” That made things a little more real for David. Patrick wasn’t patronizing him or telling him he was imagining things.

David said, “Do you think we can get one of those ring doorbell camera thingys I saw on Amazon? Maybe that will deter someone from just walking up to our house uninvited.”

Patrick chuckled, “I think that’s a great idea, let’s place the order after dinner. Hopefully, it will get here the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, let’s stay vigilant, okay? I am sure this is nothing to worry about, but I would feel better if we stayed close. I also think we should pay a visit to the police station in the morning to make a report. Just to be safe.”

After the dishes were cleaned up and the Amazon order placed, they cuddled into the couch together for binge watching, they were currently on the last season of _Stranger Things_. Probably not a good choice for tonight so Patrick settled on _Animal Planet_. If the penguins couldn’t distract David, he had a few other ideas they could explore in their new king size bed.

David was sort of paying attention to the mating habits of the king penguin but kept thinking more about his past and the email. There wasn’t anyone in his present that would do something so creepy, he was sure of that. He was so easily discarded in his previous life though that he couldn’t think of anyone who would send him such a bizarre message. But only someone in his previous life would have his old email. It was the same email he used when he was managing his gallery, there was no telling how many people had it. As he was pondering that, his phone pinged with another email.

He reached over to pick it up, Patrick looked a bit curious in his peripheral vision. He opened his email and shit, there was another message from the creepy psycho email address and jpeg attachment.

The message read: **They are so pretty.**

David clicked on the jpeg. It was a photo, taken from a pretty far distance of Alexis and Stevie standing in front of the Rosebud Motel.


	2. Fixation

David stood up, “Patrick, I think we need to consider calling the police now.” His hand was shaking as he handed his phone over to Patrick.

“David, what’s wrong? Did you get another email?”

Patrick gave the phone back to David “Where is Alexis?” 

“I hope she’s with Ted. I am going to call her right now. Police?”

“On it. I will call Stevie, you get to Alexis.” Patrick picked up his own phone, “Send me that photo.” As Patrick was making his calls he was walking around the house, David realized he was making sure all the windows and doors were locked.

David sent Patrick the photo then hit Alexis’ contact on his phone, she picked up on the third ring. He didn’t even bother to greet her, “Alexis, where are you?” 

“Ugh, David, I’m at Ted’s house, why, what’s wrong? Do you need a place to stay? Aw, did Patrick already kick you out?” 

“Alexis, eat moths, put Ted on speaker now.” Alexis must have realized something was up because David sounded serious, not the hysterical drama David. “Hi, bud, what’s up?” Ted joined the call. David was shaking, but he needed to make sure Alexis was going to be okay, “I am getting ready to word vomit all over, please just listen until I am finished.” David recounted his sketchy afternoon and sent them the photo of Alexis and Stevie.

“Ew, David, that picture is from this afternoon, that is what we were both wearing today. I had a meeting with Stevie and dad to go over some promotions for their new motel. We walked out together to leave.”

**********

At the same time, in the kitchen, Patrick was talking to Stevie, she told him she was at her place. “Alone?” Patrick asked. “Patrick, yes, alone, what’s going on?” Patrick gave her the same story David was currently giving to Alexis then sent her the photo. 

Stevie puffed, “Um, that is from today, that is what I was wearing today, Alexis too. I don’t really feel like being alone anymore.”

“I know, I need you to make sure all your doors and windows are locked, okay? If you need to come for a sleepover, you know you are welcome anytime.” 

**********

After hanging up with Stevie and calling the police Patrick and David came together for a kiss. “How was Alexis?” 

David kissed him again, “She’s freaked out, but I don’t think she is freaked out as me. She has been in some really fucked up situations, uh, hello Thailand, this scenario is pretty insignificant comparatively speaking. Ted said he would keep her close and to call them if we heard anything further. What about Stevie?” Patrick was giving him the rundown on his conversation with Stevie when there was a knock on the door.

The Schitt’s Creek Police Department had exactly three full-time officers, 2 part-time officers, and two dispatchers. That was it. Tonight Officer Tremblay made the call. They had the resources of other counties and territories when needed, but they didn’t have to call in back up very often.

Patrick calmly laid everything out for him as the officer took notes on a notepad and requested to see the emails and photo. David was pacing in the foyer.

“Gentlemen, I don’t think I really have to tell you, it doesn’t appear any threat has been made here tonight.” David sucked in his breath. 

Office Tremblay put up his hand, “While I agree the emails and photo are strange, there is really nothing I can do other than increase patrols on your street, at your place of business, Ms. Budd’s apartment, and Mr. Mullen’s street.” As he was headed for the door he added, “Our small outfit is not equipped to research things like IP addresses for emails, but hang on to the emails and let me know if anything else comes in so we can have someone take a look at them if anything escalates.”

Patrick had his head down with his hands on his waist. He took the business card the officer offered. “Please do not ever hesitate to call me personally or 911 if you ever feel threatened or in danger, we are a small force, but we care and want to take care of our little community.”

“Thank you for coming out tonight, we really appreciate you making the effort,” Patrick replied while closing the door.

**********

Patrick and David agreed to call back Alexis and Stevie. Both had calmed down a bit from their initial conversations. Alexis said she was safe with Ted. Stevie changed her mind about going to her best friend’s house. She felt safe at her place for the time being.

The two husbands, tired from their long day, had finally decided to get some sleep. David disappeared into the bathroom to start his skincare routine. Patrick said, “Hey, I’ll be right back, just going to run out to the car.” 

David frowned from the doorway of the bathroom, “What the fuck for?”

The house was still lit up inside and out, Patrick slipped on his shoes at the front door, grabbed his keys, stepped onto the porch and popped the trunk on his car. During the season, he usually left all of this gear in the trunk. He reached in and pulled out his heaviest baseball bat and started back up to the porch.

As he was passing the car, something caught his eye. He took a closer look, the entire car had been keyed, deeply and thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this pretty well outlined and know where I am going with it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Obsession

Patrick shut down the house for the night, he left a few more lights on than he normally would. He grabbed the bat and headed upstairs to David who was settled into their bed. 

“Where did you go?” David had taken out his contacts and put on his glasses, but Patrick had to laugh when one eyebrow raised, God how did he do that?

Patrick held up the bat smirking, “Thought I might bring in reinforcements.” 

“Patrick, I really unquestionably glove you.” Patrick laughed, “Okay, remind me to limit your time with Ted, really David, did you just make a baseball pun?” 

“Um, will it get me on base coach? If so, yes, yes I did.” David smirked.

Patrick was debating whether to tell him about the car. He intended to, but, at this point, he knew David wouldn’t sleep a wink. Might as well let one of them have a go at a decent night sleep tonight. He’d ask for forgiveness tomorrow. There was not anything to be done about it tonight anyway.

Patrick changed, crawled into bed, and pulled David in close, made David the little spoon and sighed, “Go to sleep, love, it’s been a day. We can talk more tomorrow.” 

David yawned, he was really fucking tired, “You got it coach, and drifted off to sleep.”

**********

David woke up the next morning reaching over for his husband, the bed was cold. He sat up, reached for his phone to see what time it was, 7:30 a.m. Today was Thursday and it was his day to open the store early, his alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. He got up to pee and went downstairs, following the aroma of, shit was that bacon? On a weekday? 

Patrick was standing at the stove dressed for the day. “Good morning, sunshine, hungry?” 

David reached for the coffee pot and kissed his husband, “Sometimes it’s like you don’t even know me at all, when have you ever asked me that question and I have said no?”

David sat at the farm table they had Jake build for them right after the wedding. The wood was perfectly scarred a beautiful, a little like Jake, David thought back to the day he delivered it. “Did you already go on your run? You are dressed for the day.” Patrick’s routine on weekdays was to run and hike on weekends. 

Patrick put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, “I didn’t go today. I thought it would be best if we stayed together until we know that last night was about. Patrick hesitated, he had been thinking about this all morning and he wanted to give David the opportunity to talk to him about things and tell him about the vandalism to the car. 

Might as well just dive in, “So, someone took something pointed and sharp to the paint on the car last night, could have been a key or screwdriver, the scratches are deep.”

David put down his fork, exhaled loudly, “How are you so calm right now? It’s been a little over twelve hours and we have had three pretty weird and disturbing incidents. I am trying not to Patrick, but I am feeling fucking spooked.”

Patrick knelt down next to David’s chair, cupped his face in his hands, “I know you are baby, I am too. But, whatever this is, I am going to protect you no matter what. This town isn’t that big, the police will find out who is doing this and it will all be over soon.” He kissed David softly, “In the meantime, do you think you could tell me a little bit about some of your old acquaintances? Can you think of anyone who could have been mentally ill, obsessive, extreme?”

Patrick really didn’t want to do this part, he contemplated it most of the night and all morning. He didn’t want to bring up David’s past. Of course, they had conversations, many of those conversations the days following David’s olive branch. But, if the creepy events of the last twelve hours had anything to do with David’s previous life, it may help to talk about it.

David huffed, “I think it is safe to say that all of my old acquaintances were probably mentally ill, obsessive and extreme.” I told you about the last couple of users I was seeing before the Rose’s landed here, Margeaux, Gavin, Milo and Sebastian (fucking) Raine.”

Patrick cringed, “I don’t remember Gavin, who was that again?” David cringed back, “Birthday Clown.” 

Patrick tread lightly, “Oh, well, did anyone physically harm or threaten to harm you?” 

David was fiddling with his napkin and looking down at his plate, “Yeah, um, yeah, but nothing I didn’t not agree to? Does that make sense?” 

Patrick decided to drop it and took David’s mug to the counter for a refill, “It totally shouldn’t, but I think I get it.” He handed David the mug and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

David put his forehead on Patrick’s and softly replied, “I love you more.”

**********

David did a quick check-in with Alexis and Stevie. Both of them assured him they were fine and promised to frequently text and call throughout the day.

They finished getting ready for the day and headed to the store. They decided they would file another police report for the car and Patrick would call the insurance company. 

The routine of their business they both loved was a comfort. David saw a police car pass by the front a couple of times and that too was comforting. They had a steady stream of people in and things were normal.

At lunch, Patrick set off for the café for sandwiches. David was labeling jars at the front desk when the phone rang. He and Patrick argued back and forth about the landline, but decided they didn’t want people calling their cell phones when they weren’t working. 

“Rose Apothecary, how may I help you?” David answered, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder, as he was applying the labels. No one said anything, he spoke “Hello?”

David hung up, telling himself it was a wrong number, when the phone rang again. David repeated the standard greeting, again, nothing. He checked the caller ID on the phone and it read unknown caller. It happened a third time and David ignored it, “Fuck, it.” He muttered to himself. 

Patrick walked in a couple of minutes later with lunch. David told him about the calls while they were eating. They reassured one another the calls were probably just a wrong number.

**********

He listened to his sweet rose’s voice and cried silently with relief. It was so good to see him and hear his voice again. He lit his cigarette and took a drink out of the flask. He was sitting in his car a block down in a parking spot on the main street. He had missed him so much. He needed to finalize his detailed plans and then he could be with his sweet David Rose once again and forever.


	4. Addiction

Things were more or less, back to normal. It had been five days, and everything had been blissfully uneventful.

Amazon delivered the Ring Camera, and Patrick decided to beef up the security at the store and ordered a camera for there too.

Patrick spent those five days distracting David and staying vigilant to their surroundings. On Saturday night they had games night with Ted, Alexis, Stevie and Twyla. On Sunday they had brunch in Elmdale with Johnny and Moira.

They both agreed they needed to get back to their normal routine on Wednesday. The police were still making their patrols, the cameras were installed, and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

On Wednesday morning Patrick was putting his baseball clothes in his duffle on the bed, “Are you sure you are okay with me going tonight?” They had been almost joined at the hip the last week and while that had been comforting, they were both anxious to get back to their routine.

“Yes, we talked about this. Nothing has happened for five days, you were right, whoever it was, was just playing a prank. Go, have fun! Besides, I invited Stevie over for _Drag Race_ and face masks tonight.” David kissed Patrick full on the mouth, “Maybe when you get home tonight we can connect?”

Patrick pulled David in tight and gave him a kiss that was all tongue. “David, I can’t wait to show you all the ways we are going to connect tonight.”

**********

David was working on the list of ladies that had signed up for the “Stitch and Bitch” knitting class they had set up with their alpaca sheep farm vendor. Suzy made the most beautiful shades of yarn and this event was always very successful for her and the store. Plus, Suzy had talked David into trying casting on and knitting a few stitches the first class and he wanted to surprise Patrick with a scarf.

His cell buzzed on the counter, caller ID read ‘Dad’. “Hello, son. Your mother has misplaced her cell phone again. She mentioned she was in the store yesterday. Did you happen to find it?”

David recalled his mother in the store yesterday, she was complaining about the Jazzagals latest medley and something about the motel that David had immediately tuned out on. “No, dad, I have not seen her phone, but if I do, I will let you know.”

David and Patrick had discussed whether or not to tell Johnny and Moira about the “incidents”. In the end, they decided not to. Nothing else had happened after that first day and they figured nothing was to be gained by filling them in.

“Okay, well, let us know if you find it. We have searched everywhere we can think of, it will likely turn up.”

**********

Stevie picked up David after closing. David would never admit it to anyone, but he absolutely cherished his time with Stevie. Aside from Patrick, she was the only person on the planet he knew he could be himself. He also felt some pride in that he knew he was that person for her also.

Once they got to the house, they ordered pizza, poured the wine, turned on the t.v. and filled each other in on everything they had missed with each other since they had done this same thing two weeks ago.

Patrick got home a little before eight to find David and Stevie on the floor in front of the t.v. with Japanese face masks on and the smell of weed in the air. They were laughing hard and sharing a bag of corn chips. Patrick smiled fondly at the two of them. “Seems like you two are having fun, can I join you?”

Stevie held out what was left of their last joint to Patrick and smirked, “Help yourself!” He did while making a mental note to take Stevie’s keys for the night, she could sleep in their guest room. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Patrick sank down on the couch and listened to his two best friends argue about the latest episode of _Drag Race_. David looked thoroughly relaxed and Patrick couldn’t wait to get him to their bed.

An hour later of listening to their back and forth, he decided they all had enough. Patrick poured Stevie into the guest bed, pulled David up off floor and dragged him into their bedroom. David tried to protest, “Skincare, Patrick!”

David’s skin properly cleaned, exfoliated and moisturized. Patrick pulled him into bed and proceeded to do everything single thing he promised David he was going to do to him earlier in the day.

Completely fucked out, cleaned up and drifting off to sleep, David’s phone buzzed on the nightstand. Patrick leaned over to see who it was and to hopefully ignore it until tomorrow. It was Moira, that could definitely wait until tomorrow. “Who is it?” David slurred almost asleep. Patrick laid back down. “Don’t worry, love, it’s your mom, you can call her tomorrow.”

David sat up, wide awake, reached over and read the text message.

**I am almost ready for you my sweet Rose. I can’t wait for us to be reunited. He can never make you as happy as I can. Soon, my love.**

There was an image attached, Patrick squatting at home plate practicing baseball.


	5. Ambush

David sat up in the bed, shaking. “Patrick, I forgot to tell you that my dad called me today to tell me my mom lost her phone.” He handed his phone over to Patrick.

“Fuck, David, fuck!” Patrick got out of bed and raced to the closet. David was shaking, the latest text was really fucking scaring him. “What are you doing?”

Patrick was going through his wallet. “I am calling Officer Trembly. I am putting a stop to this now.”

As promised the first night, Officer Trembly answered the phone on the second ring. Patrick proceeded to fill him in on Moira’s lost phone and the text. David listened to Patrick relay the latest to the officer as Patrick walked over and picked up David’s phone, rattling off Moira’s phone number.

When he finally hung up, he went to the side of the bed and gathered David in for a hug. “Okay, he agreed, we are bringing reinforcements. The RCMP has a cyber division, he is going to reach out to his contact there and see if they can pull phone records and see if they find anything out with their satellites.” Patrick was rubbing soothing circles on David's back. “He is parking a car at the motel, Ted’s house and Stevie’s apartment as a precaution.”

David melted into Patrick. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think anything of mom losing her phone.”

Patrick let out a breath, “David, it’s okay, nothing about this is normal. I wouldn’t have thought it unusual either. Moira is a vortex and her losing her phone is not unusual. David, we need to call Johnny and Moira.”

David flinched, “Okay, well, I think I will bypass Moira and just call Johnny. I really don’t want to deal with my mother’s melodramatics right now. I’ll call my father, can you call Ted, Alexis and Stevie?”

Johnny took the news calmly, bless him, David was grateful. The cruiser was outside the motel and they agreed to talk in the morning.

Patrick called Ted and Stevie. Ted was his usual patient self, assuring his brother in law that Alexis was safe and there was a patrol car out front. Of course, Ted couldn’t help but add, “This is really ticking me off.”

Stevie on the other hand was annoyed, and apparently not alone. “Jesus, Patrick, what the fuck?” Patrick relieved she wasn’t alone replied, “I know, local law enforcement has called in reinforcements, I am hoping by tomorrow they can find this guy and wrap this up. So, Jake?” He heard Stevie scoff, “Patrick, I have needs and he has a really big…” Okay, he didn’t need her to finish that sentence. “Just be alert, okay?”

David met his husband back in the middle of their bed. “So, what now?” Patrick pulled David into an embrace. “Now, we let the authorities do what they do, can we try to get some sleep?”

“HA! Like that’s going to happen! I’m starving, let’s make brownies.”

Patrick was rubbing the back of his own neck, a sure sign to David that his husband was anxious. “David, you cannot be starving, you just want to stress eat.”

David reached over for his glasses, “And what is wrong with stress eating? Let’s go, you can help me lick the bowl.”

**********

The husbands did manage to get a few hours sleep after all. They woke early and rode to the store together with a police car following closely behind.

They opened for the day and tried as much as possible to keep to their routine. They had a few morning customers and a visit from the Mayor. Normally, Patrick would handle Roland when he came in the store and today was no different. But Patrick was on edge and didn’t have the patience to deal with him today. He barely dodged all the questions about the cruiser out front and gave him a discount on foot cream to just get him out the door.

When it came time for lunch, Patrick volunteered to run over to the café for sandwiches. “David, do you want to go with me?”

David took a peak out the window at the cruiser parked right in front of the store. “No, I’ll be fine, hurry back though.” He gave Patrick a quick kiss.

David walked back to the table he was restocking body milk on when he heard it, a creak in the floorboard in the backroom where the back door of the store was located. He felt his heart being tugged around in his chest and started for the front door. He made it halfway to the front door of the store, wanting to escape, when he heard the gun cock and the familiar voice, he hoped he would never hear again. “David, my sweet rose, I promised we would be together again.”

Oh, my fucking god, really? David turned, but was trying to walk backward towards the front door. “What the fuck are you doing here? Get out of my store!”

He recognized the smirk he got in return all too well. “Gladly, but you will be coming with me, now, move!” He was waving the gun and pointing to the back door. David was scared but the thought of going anywhere with this basket of crazy made him fucking mad.

Maybe he could stall, how long had Patrick been gone? Could the cop outside in the car not see something was wrong?

“David, please my dear, I don’t want to hurt you.” The lunatic was crying and smiling at the same time. “GO NOW!” He waved the gun at David again.

So, David did the unthinkable, he started walking. Whatever wild adrenaline that was coursing through him was making him strangely calm. When he got to the back door, there was a white car parked in the alley still running.

As he neared the car, crazy opened the passenger back door, gun still pointed at David and the last thing David heard from behind him before things went dark was, “I’m sorry my love.”


	6. Rescue

David tried to roll over, he couldn’t, he was stuck. Fuck, why couldn’t he move? His limbs were pushing and pulling but he couldn’t move. He opened his eyes to the floorboard of a car. There was trash everywhere, he blinked, trying to focus his eyes. There were fast food wrappers everywhere, it looked like the backseat of Stevie’s car, what would he be doing in the back of Stevie’s car?

He let out a moan, fuck his head hurt and he came to the realization his arms were pinned behind his back. Oh yeah, now he remembered, that motherfucking psycho. He tried to speak, his words came out garbled. “Where are you taking me?”

“Relax, my rose, almost there. I’m sorry, but once we are there, we can relax and finish where we left off.”

David was laid out in the backseat of a car with his hands bound behind his back and shit, his legs were bound too. He looked down, zip ties, his legs were bound together with zip ties.

Okay, he could do this. He knew what he was dealing with now. Their time together was brief, but he reached back into his memories of this loony toon and he could do this. He had to get through this, Patrick would find him, everything would be okay.

He took a deep breath. The car slowed down put in park, he opened the door and helped David to his feet. His breath was disgusting, he smelled like whiskey and cigarettes. David balked when he moved in close to kiss him.

The back of his head was throbbing, the asshole had hit him over the head with something, probably that goddamn gun.

“I am going to remove the ties from your feet so you can walk my love. Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

He used a large knife to cut through the ties around David’s ankles and when David looked up, he saw the saddest most rundown structure, it looked like similar to the hunting cabin that he and Stevie had met for the turkey shoot.

**********

David considered screaming, yelling his head off. He wanted to yell, he thought about making a run for it, but looking around he knew the demented lunatic who was marching him to the front door had chosen this obscure spot for the reunion for a reason. David wasn’t getting out of this by running or screaming.

He was being led inside, the cabin was abysmal. It was dark and smelled musty. It was one room with a double bed, table and two chairs and a counter with a sink. There was a door, to what David hoped was a toilet, because he really had to go.

“I know it is not what you are used to, my love, but this is only temporary. Once we, how did you always say, reconnect? We will move on to more adequate accommodations.”

David dry heaved. He tried to conceal it, but he couldn’t hide is revulsion. He knew he was going to have to contain the freak out that he was holding inside if he was going to get through this. “Um, okay, so you have me here, can I please have a drink?” Maybe he could get out of the zip ties and escape.

“Yes, my sweet rose, but let me help you.” Maniac was now breathing heavy and….

Ew, that was a hard pass for David. “I can manage to drink by myself, please just let me out.” He was trying to not be desperate, but it was really fucking hard.

There was a case of water on the table, he sat David down on the end of the bed with his hands still tied behind his back. When David plopped down on the bed, he felt something hard in his back pocket. Thank fuck, his phone was tucked in the back pocket of his jeans. Surely, Tremblay could initialize a satellite to David’s location. If David could initialize a satellite to text Patrick from the backroom of the store to the front of the store to share a link about a giraffe and kitten, surely Tremblay could find him in this remote cabin, right?

“Here you go, love, drink up.” David really didn’t want to drink, but he was thirsty, and his head was throbbing. The water dribbled down his chin as his captor giggled and wiped it up with his hand. Oh, my fucking god, this was so gross.

David reached back into crime drama trash t.v. he had consumed in his life and decided he need to keep his jailer talking. “So, how have you been?” Jesus, he cannot believe that just came out of his mouth. But crazy smiled and said. “My sweet rose, I have not been the same since I left you.”

David swallowed, okay he could do this. “You just left though, um, took off, in the middle of the night.” That was true, David woke up after a night of mediocre sex to find him gone. That wasn’t unusual for David though.

“I was working on a project that needed to be….finished. I came back to you and you were gone. I never forgot about you, my sweet rose, I knew we would be together again. When I did finally track you down, and found you with that short, ashen, cream puff, I knew you needed rescuing. I know he could never bottom as good as me.” He was giggling and had tears in his eyes at the same time. David knew mania, he was Moira Rose’s son after all. This guy was full on manic.

When this was all over, David decided then and there, he was going to change his name to Brewer. The ‘sweet rose’ bullshit was making him physically ill. He would happily be a ‘Brewer’ forever if he ever got out of this alive. Brewer was nice name, Clint and Marcy would be happy.

David was starting to spiral. He needed to keep his wits about him if he was going to get out of this.

He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, thank fuck! Patrick! He just needed to put this off a little while longer and he knew Patrick would be here. He needed to keep this schizo talking for a little while longer and then Patrick would be here.

“Can you please let me loose, I promise I won’t run.” David was trying hard to be sincere, but his head hurt, and he had to pee. His phone was now buzzing in his back pocket nonstop.

The screwball lit a cigarette and drank from a bottle of whiskey that was next to the cases of water. He had the pistol in the waistband of his pants. “Relax, we have all night, no one is going to disturb us here. Let me lay you back on the bed to get comfortable.”

After that, everything went haywire. The door of the cabin burst open, crazy town pulled the gun out of his pants and whoever, thank fuck, was bursting through the door shouted, “FREEZE!”

The RCMP officer at the door took the shot. David would later recall that it was pretty fucking remarkable. His captor went down when the bullet pierced his skull like a rag doll.

David collapsed forward onto his knees, adrenaline coursing through him. The officers with guns drawn were rushing into the cabin. He heard Patrick yelling, “David! David!”

David sat up, “Patrick! I’m here, I’m okay!”

The officers freed David of his zip ties and brought him out of the cabin, it was dusk now, but he could see Patrick in the clearing.

He ran towards his husband, tears streaming down his face. They crashed into each other. “I knew you would find me.”

Patrick was holding on to David for dear life. “I will always find you David.”

David’s adrenaline was beginning to wear off, he didn’t want to pee in the woods, but there was no way he was going back in that hellhole. He relieved himself in the woods with Patrick standing guard. He just wanted to go home. Home to his beautiful home, with his loving husband.

He reluctantly allowed the paramedics that arrived to give him a brief checkup. His head was fine, it wasn’t bleeding, just a bump and likely mild concussion.

The paramedic team had loaded the body onto a stretcher and were taking him to the ambulance parked in front.

Patrick had his arms tight around David. “David, who is that?”

David buried himself further into his husband sobbing with relief. “Gavin…birthday clown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew I was going to finish this with birthday clown. But, it really could have been anyone from David's past. In my mind, all of his David's exes were psycho. This work is really very, very wide and not very deep but I am new to writing and wanted to do something a little different. On a completely different note, one of my offspring is dating a complete prick named Gavin. I really hate him!


End file.
